


Mouths to feed

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Eating out, Established Relationship, FTM, Luro, M/M, Making Out, Multi, NSFW, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sex, Shirocest, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Transgender, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, ftm shiro, nsfw card, polyamorous ship, shance, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “We were thinking, instead of taking turns, we’re gonna work together tonight,” Kuro says, his voice still slick with a purr. And he was really good at it, Shiro was definitely getting wet from it.“Try something new.” Lance throws in as he sits up straight again, removing himself from Kuro’s lap.{Prompt fill for me NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	Mouths to feed

“We’re going to be heading into the quadrant tomorrow, I suggest that you rest up,” Allura says, keeping step with Shiro as they move through the castle.

“You should too, I know that it’s not always easy for you to rest when so much responsibility sits on your shoulders. But you won’t be much use if you’re exhausted.” Shiro offers, glancing at her through the corner of his eye. Allura nods, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

“I know. I’ll try, but I’m still uneasy with him being on board.” She mumbles, something close to frustration in her tone. Shiro gives a small nod.

“I understand, but I promise you don’t have to worry about him. I’m responsible for him and I will take that responsibility for any of his actions as well. Considering I’m the one that suggested we keep him around.”

“I’m just not sure if he can be trusted,” Allura says. Shiro’s mind wanders a little, to places he really doesn’t want it to wander. He swallows, clearing his throat as he straightens up his shoulders more.

“He won’t be a problem princess, I assure you.” Shiro manages to say without giving himself away.

“I hope you’re right.” She sighs. Shiro offers her a soft smile and rests his hand lightly on her shoulder.

“If Kuro intended to do harm, he would have by now. He’s had plenty of opportunities.” Shiro assures as they stop outside of his room.

“Don’t let your guard down just because he’s played nice so far,” Allura warns. Shiro laughs and if it sounds a little more nervous than he intended, Allura doesn’t point it out.

“Of course.” He tries for an easy smile. Allura nods.

“I’ll let you go, rest easy.” She says as she turns to head off to her own room.

“You too.” Shiro lets out a small breath as he walks over to his door and hits the button to open it.

He steps in, the sounds of muffled moans instantly reaching his ears before he even fully takes in the sight before him. His heart feels like it leaps into his throat and he quickly moves inside, hitting the button to have the door close and _lock_ so hard that it hurts the side of his hand. The noise catches the attention of Lance and Kuro, on his bed, Lance mostly naked in Kuro’s lap. They pull away from each other, Kuro’s fingers still pressed into the waistband of Lance’s pants and very clearly fingering him. Lance stares over at Shiro with hazy eyes while Kuro’s gaze is nothing short of sultry.

“What took you so long? We didn’t want to start without you but, you know how Lance gets.” Kuro purrs, his yellow eyes falling back to Lance as he presses his fingers harder into Lance’s body. Lance’s back arches as he lets out another soft moan, his fingers clutching to the clone’s arms.

“You’re so lucky Allura wasn’t still with me.” Shiro sighs, reaching up to rub his fingers against the bridge of his nose. Kuro chuckles and leans back from Lance more, almost looking bored.

“I’m sure lover boy here would have loved her to join in.” Kuro hums as he slides his fingers from Lance’s body.

“Shut up,” Lance grumbles before he looks back over to Shiro, fidgeting in Kuro’s lap. “You gonna join us or not big guy?”

Shiro swallows thickly and pushes himself away from the door, making quick work of the top half of his clothes. Kuro hums softly, licking his lips as Shiro steps over to the pair of them. Lance leans into Shiro immediately, reaching up to cup the back of his neck as he pulls him down for a quick kiss. Shiro melts into it, lifting his prosthetic hand to comb his fingers through Lance’s hair. Kuro leans into him too, pressing his lips to the side of Shiro’s neck, nipping the skin lightly with his pointed teeth.

Lance pulls back and starts kissing down Shiro’s throat and chest. He kisses across twin scars in Shiro’s chest, pressing his lips firmly to the damaged skin as he drops his hands to hold Shiro’s hips. Shiro stares down at Lance, watching him as he begins to run his tongues under Shiro’s pecs. Kuro pulls back from his neck as he runs his hand down Lance’s back, the light points of his claws from his flesh hand gliding down Lance’s spine, causing the younger to shiver. Kuro lifts his gaze to Shiro again, offering him another smirk when Shiro meets his gaze.

“So, Lance and I were thinking,” He starts and Shiro scoffs lightly.

“That’s never good.” Shiro huffs, though he reaches out with his free hand and runs it through the top of Kuro’s hair. Kuro almost purrs like a cat, tilting his head back as he nuzzles into the touch.

“You’ll like this though because it involves making you feel good.” Lance offers even though his lips are still pressed to Shiro’s skin. Shiro chews his bottom lip and turns his gaze back to Kuro.

“We were thinking, instead of taking turns, we’re gonna work together tonight,” Kuro says, his voice still slick with a purr. And he was really good at it, Shiro was definitely getting wet from it.

“Try something new.” Lance throws in as he sits up straight again, removing himself from Kuro’s lap. He steps off the bed, fitting himself between Shiro and the edge of the bed as he drops down to his knees. “You’re gonna need to lose these first.”

Shiro lets out a small groan, his hand following Lance down, still gripping his hair tight. Kuro shifts more in front of him, sitting up on his knees so he matches Shiro’s height a little better. He rests his hands on Shiro’s shoulders, lifting his hand to nudge Shiro’s chin up so that their eyes meet.

“What do you say, babe?” Kuro hums, raising an eyebrow in question. “Do you wanna watch us both eat you out at the same time?”

Shiro moans softly and gives a quick nod. Kuro smirks and pulls him in by the grip on his chin, kissing him forcefully. Shiro’s somewhat aware of Lance tugging his pants down and lifting his legs one at a time to get them off fully, but he’s more concentrated on Kuro’s lips and the warmth of Lance’s hand against the side of his thigh.

“God, he’s so wet,” Lance says as that hand moves, more toward the inside of Shiro’s thigh. Shiro shudders against them as Lance presses his thumb into his front, sliding it lower to part his folds and really take in just how wet the other is.

“Isn’t he always.” Kuro chuckles as he pulls back. Shiro’s panting softly, all of the stimulation going straight to his head and working him up more than he knows just how soaked he _really_ is. Lance hums and pushes himself to his feet again, offering Shiro a small smirk as he keeps his hand pressed to his slick hole.

“He’s so good for us.” Lance agrees, pressing a finger inside Shiro, just enough to get a reaction, a slight gasp from Shiro, before he’s pulling away completely.

“Lance…” Shiro complains. Lance bites his lip and moves away from Shiro, climbing back onto the bed and reordering the pillows at the head of it so that they’re propped up more.

“C’mere,” Kuro prompts as he shuffles closer, reaching out to grab hold of Shiro’s waist to drag him forward. He goes easily, and just as easily, Kuro pulls him in against his body and hoists him up, turning them around before he lays Shiro out against the pillows.

Shiro rests his hands against his stomach as he spreads his thighs for the others, his eyes jumping back and forth between the two. Kuro hums contently at the sight of him, reaching out to tease at his went hole with his thumb like Lance had. Lance pushes himself up on his knees and starts working on getting his pants off even as he watches Kuro play around with Shiro a little.

“You really are too good for us.” Kuro hums as he pulls his hand back and sucks it into his mouth. Shiro sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth as he lets his legs fall open as wide as they’ll go.

He moves his hand down his body and slides his fingers on either side of his front, squeezing his fingers together to show off the swollen organ more. The others moan softly together. Kuro makes quick work of his shirt, flinging it across the room before he drops his hands to his pants. Lance crawls up to Shiro’s side, resting his hand against the inside of Shiro’s thigh as he leans down into him to kiss across his pelvis. Shiro pulls his hand away, breathing in a little shakily as Lance turns his head between his thighs and kisses his front. Shiro chews his lip harder, unable to tear his gaze away from Lance’s face.

Suddenly, Kuro’s laying down on his stomach, pulling himself into Shiro’s body. He turns his head into Shiro’s thigh and nips at the pale skin. Shiro hisses as the small points of Kuro’s teeth bruise his skin. Kuro smirks up at him, leaving a few small marks in his path up to Shiro’s hole. Lance turns his head a little more into Shiro before Kuro reaches him and licks a thick, slow stripe from Shiro’s hole, up to his front as he flicks his tongue over it and back into his mouth. Shiro’s thighs quiver as his lower body tenses and he swallows down any noise he might have made at the action.

“God, you’re the sweetest tasting thing babe.” Lance praises. Kuro hums in agreement as he lines his head up with Lance, the both of them staring up at Shiro like he was the most gorgeous thing they’d ever seen. Shiro squirms slightly, trying not to let their gazes or Lance’s praise get the better of him.

Kuro leans in first, his head tilted enough to the side that he can easily lick over Shiro’s hole, but he’s not in Lance’s way at all. And the moment Lance is doing the same and both of their tongues are pressing to his hole, Shiro can’t help but moan softly from the sight alone. Then the feeling gets to him, the fact that they’re not in sync, the slow curl of Kuro’s tongue versus the quick little flicks of Lance’s has his head tipping back and his toes curling.

“Fuck,” Shiro hisses, his hand instantly falling to grip Lance’s hair, just as something to hold onto.

Lance’s eyes fall closed as he moans against Shiro’s hole, pressing his tongue harder into him. Kuro’s eyes stay locked with Shiro’s, the yellow glow feeling like it bores right into him, making his chest feel tight with such a large mixture of emotions that Shiro doesn’t even know what to _think_.

Lance is the one to start sucking on his front as Kuro angles his head better and really gets his tongue inside Shiro’s slick hole. Lance’s tongue curls repeatedly around the swollen head every time he swallows, creating a fluttering feeling in Shiro’s belly. Shiro pulls Lance’s hair slightly and unintentionally, needing to feel _more_. Kuro fucks his tongue deep into Shiro’s body, moving it around in sinister ways that only he can seem to pull off. And Shiro’s had them both eat him out before, he knows the way they work, he knows what it feels like to have their mouths on him. But he’s never had the two of them like this before. He has to pull his hand away from Lance’s hair, fearing he might actually hurt the younger by tugging too hard as pleasure surges through him.

“Oh god, oh fuck-” Shiro’s back arches and he didn’t even know he was close, but before he can even give proper warning, he’s coming.

He feels Kuro’s smirk against him, hears his slight chuckle around Lance’s soft moan. Lance pulls back from sucking on his front to swipe his tongue over his hole beside where Kuro’s is still buried inside him, licking up the extra slick. Kuro pulls back when Lance sits himself up, licking his lips and wiping his wet chin with the back of his hand. Shiro lays boneless against the bed, panting heavily as his hazy gaze tries to focus on Lance and Kuro again.

“That good huh?” Kuro asks almost tauntingly. Lance hums, his hand sliding up Shiro’s thigh before he presses his thumb into Shiro’s hole. Shiro swallows thickly and despite feeling a little embarrassed by how quick that was, gives a small nod. Lance’s smirk matches Kuro’s as he shifts himself forward more, sitting close to Shiro’s hip.

“Good to know, because we’re not done.” Lance hums. A pathetic whimper escapes Shiro’s lips before Lance leans over and kisses him. It’s a little rough, but the taste of his come on Lance’s mouth basically renders the fact mute.

The moment Lance is pulling back, Kuro’s pushing himself into the space of Shiro’s thighs and wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist. He hoists Shiro’s lower body up, pulling him in against his chest as he adjusts Shiro’s position. Shiro fails to hold back a soft gasp as he’s pulled up and his legs are thrown over Kuro’s shoulders as he rests his chest against Shiro’s back. Lance turns back to him, reaching up to rest his hands on either side of Shiro’s waist. Shiro curses under his breath as they both lean in again, Lance having to push himself up on his hunches a little more to get the full angle before they’re both working their tongues over and into his hole.

Again, Lance’s tongue moves faster and more deliberately, while Kuro keeps his tongue pressing in slow and deep, curling it inside Shiro to get the exact spots he wants too. Shiro grips the sheets in tight fists, unable to turn his gaze away while also struggling to keep his eyes open. It felt amazing, having both of them lick into him, their tongues working together to get him wet and open, their own ways of eating him out combining perfectly together to create the greatest sensation Shiro’s ever felt.

Lance’s hand moves from his waist, reaching up to grip the back of Kuro’s hair and Shiro whimpers softly again when they both lift their heads and press their lips together. And even from the awkward angle, Shiro could never get tired of watching his boys make out, _especially_ if it was happening over him, while their mouths are wet with his slick. He feels himself clench and he knows that if he wasn’t elevated, he’d be _dripping_.

Kuro moans into Lance’s mouth, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, his claws lightly biting into Shiro’s skin. Lance grinds against Shiro’s side, kissing Kuro back with fever. Shiro’s left laying stunned and so turned on he can feel the slick building up. When they pull away from each other, they’re both panting heavily, but that doesn’t stop them from immediately tilting their heads back down and fucking their tongues straight into Shiro again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shiro’s back arches in Kuro’s hold, his eyes rolling closed. His chest heaved with his breathing and his knuckles ache from how had he grips the sheets.

Lance and Kuro continue to eat him out almost desperately and Shiro knows that their tongues beat together inside him when their tilt their heads just right. It leads to them kissing more, right above his hole before they go straight back into it. Shiro’s head spins from the arousal crashing through his body and he knows that they’ll be able to make him come again like this.

Kuro pulls back suddenly, panting heavily as he tilts his head into Shiro’s thigh. He presses his forehead into Shiro’s skin, his breaths coming out in sharp, ragged gasps. It takes Shiro a moment to realise that he’s jerking himself off, the movement of his arm obscured by Lance’s body some. Lance makes up for the loss of Kuro’s tongue, pressing his face harder into Shiro’s body to delve his tongue deeper into him. Kuro turns his head, looking down at Shiro through lidded eyes as he pants heavily.

He licks his lips and turns his head back into Shiro again, nudging Lance’s head back with his own so that he can get his mouth on Shiro again. He didn’t come, which means he was either able to edge himself or just needed enough friction to relieve some pressure. Shiro doesn’t really care either way, seeing Kuro so fucked out and desperate just from eating him out is making his head spin more.

Lance tilts his head down more and closes his lips around Shiro’s front again and starts sucking on him again. Shiro’s breath catches in his throat and his head falls back against the pillows again. He reaches out and grips Lance’s leg, whimpering softly as the build-up starts coming over him again.

“F-fuck, Lance,” Shiro whines his name, his toes curling against Kuro’s back as he grits his teeth. “You’re gonna make me come.”

Kuro moans softly, pressing his mouth harder against Shiro’s body, tilting his head to get his tongue as deep inside Shiro as he could possibly reach, fucking him with it hard and fast. Lance digs his nails lightly into Shiro’s hips, sucking harder on his front to get him over the edge. It doesn’t take more than for Kuro to slide his hands down over Shiro’s front, up his chest to grip his pecs in a firm hold and press his thumbs into Shiro’s nipples.

Shiro bites into his bottom lip to stop himself from getting too loud as his hips jolt against their mouths and he comes for the second time. Kuro sucks almost tenderly over his hole, working him through it as Lance pulls off his sensitive front. When Kuro pulls back, the whole bottom half of his face is a mess of Shiro’s slick. Lance leans in and licks most of it from his chin and around his lips, the parts Kuro can’t reach with his tongue. Kuro carefully lowers Shiro back to the bed, giving them all a moment to catch their breaths.

This time, when they shift, Lance crawls between Shiro’s thighs while Kuro pulls himself up to lean over Shiro to kiss him. Lance lays down on his stomach between Shiro’s legs, pulling himself close to Shiro’s body. Kuro keeps Shiro’s attention on him by continuing to kiss him softly. Lance wraps one of his arms under Shiro’s body while he lays the other over his waist. He pulls Shiro into him, turning his head to kiss the inside of his thigh.

Kuro pulls back from Shiro’s lips and trails kisses down his neck and chest. Shiro chews his bottom lip as he watches the two of them kissing across his skin. His body still feels fuzzy, the high of his orgasm still shaking in his bones. Kuro pushes himself up onto his knees and sits up behind Lance, sliding his hand down Lance’s back. His claws lightly trace down his spine, causing a shiver to rip through Lance’s body.

Lance moans softly as he lifts his head more and pulls himself closer to Shiro’s body. He leans in and slowly licks over Shiro’s hole. Shiro drops his hand to Lance’s head, lightly gripping his hair almost instantly. Lance licks over him at a slow, continuous pace, flicking his tongue over his front every so often to get Shiro’s toes curling.

“Baby…” Shiro sighs, his head tipped back into his pillow and his hips rolling up into Lance’s face at a slow pace. Lance pulls back, licking his lips and taking in a deep breath as he looks up at Shiro with hazy eyes. Kuro’s sat back, just watching them and Shiro almost misses the feeling of his tongue on him.

Lance drops his head between Shiro’s thighs again and pushes his tongue between Shiro’s folds. Shiro pushes Lance’s head harder against his body and the younger doesn’t waste any time in getting to work. He flicks his tongue hard and fast, curling it inside Shiro’s hole as he fucks him on it. Shiro moans softly, his body already too sensitive that the smallest pressure has him feeling like he’s falling apart.

Kuro groans softly and holds himself over Lance’s back, pressing a hand into his lower back as he takes hold of his cock. Shiro follows the movement of his hand, moaning again at the sight of the head becoming shinier with pre-come as Kuro strokes himself. Kuro stares back at Shiro, panting softly as he works his fist over himself. He’s close, Shiro can tell from the way his hips jolt every so often, the actions never to any particular rhythm.

Lance suddenly shifts himself forward more, pressing his mouth harder against Shiro’s body. His movements become more forceful and erratic as he turns his head from side to side slightly, fucking his tongue deeper into Shiro’s body. Shiro cries out softly, his back arching off the bed with the pleasure.

“Fuck Lance,” Kuro grunts, his claws digging a little harder into Lance’s skin like he’d be unable to hold himself up if he wasn’t gripping onto him. “Devour him, baby.”

Shiro whimpers softly at that and Lance moans against him, putting more effort into doing just that. Kuro grunts again, catching Shiro’s attention as he hunches over Lance’s back, his fist working over his cock erratically. He bites into his bottom lip, his sharp teeth nearly piercing it as he comes. Lance moans softly as it lands across his back and the top of his ass. Shiro watches with hazy eyes as Kuro strokes himself through it, every drop landing on Lance’s tan skin.

Kuro slumps forward a little, gasping as he tries to catch his breath. He looks back up at Shiro, a low sound rumbling at the base of his throat. “Fuck, you two look so good.”

Shiro reaches out for him, unable to get even close to him. Kuro crawls up the bed and lets Shiro take hold of the back of his neck and pull him in. Their kisses are rough and sloppy, mainly because Kuro’s still panting but Shiro’s also a moaning and whimpering mess beneath him. Kuro pulls back and turns his head to look down Shiro’s body. Shiro follows his gaze. Lance stares up at them from between Shiro’s thighs, mouth still over Shiro as he watches them.

Kuro slides his hand down Shiro’s chest as he lays himself at Shiro’s side. Lance tilts his head down a little further like he knows what Kuro’s thinking. He slides his fingers over Shiro’s front, pushing them upward to keep his claws away from Shiro’s body as he starts rubbing circles against the swollen head. Shiro’s hips buck against the pressure on impulse, driving Lance’s tongue harder into him.

“F-fuck,” Shiro whimpers softly, tilting his head back into Kuro’s shoulder. Kuro grins, shifting his other arm to wrap it tightly around Shiro’s shoulders as he rubs Shiro in fast, firm circles. Either Lance someone amps up his movements or the added stimulation has it feeling even better than it had been before, but it doesn’t matter, the pleasure almost has Shiro _screaming_.

“C’mon baby, come for us. Come on Lance’s tongue, he wants it so bad, wants to taste every drop of you.” Kuro purrs, his voice low with his lips pressed to Shiro’s temple as he says it. Shiro pulls harder on Lance’s hair, holding him firmly against his front even though there’s nowhere Lance would want to go right now.

Kuro suddenly changes the pace of his fingers, his wrist twisting as he presses harder into Shiro’s body and it has him losing it. Shiro covers his mouth with his free hand, trying to muffle his scream as he feels his orgasm crash over him. And Lance fucks his tongue harder into Shiro’s body, opening his mouth further while Kuro strokes him faster and before he even fully realises, Shiro’s squirting right into Lance’s mouth.

His thighs instinctively try to clamp shut, squeezing Lance’s head a little as he drops both hands to his crotch. Kuro strokes him through it, hard and fast as Lance continues to lap at his hole, drinking it all up. Shiro’s fingers dig into Lance’s head a little as his hips thrust into Lance’s face. He’s muttering, a low string of curses that are chased by both Lance’s and Kuro’s names, his toes curled so hard into the bed that it _hurts_.

Lance suddenly pulls back, his face soaked with Shiro’s come and his eyes looking unfocused. He pushes himself up on his elbow, trailing his other hand down his body to jack himself off. He presses his forehead against Shiro’s inner thigh, moaning softly as he gets himself off. Kuro pushes himself up and moves into Lance’s side, running his hand down between Lance’s ass cheeks to press his finger into Lance’s hole again. It’s the push he needs and has Lance coming all over the bed, moaning softly against Shiro’s thigh.

He slumps against the bed, panting just as heavily as Shiro still is as they both come down from their orgasms. Kuro pulls Lance’s limp body into his arms and moves him up the bed, laying him down beside Shiro as he gets himself out of the bed. He cleans them all up, his Galra genetics meaning that he doesn’t need to have as much time to recover from his own orgasm as the others. He crawls back into bed, resting against Shiro’s other side. Shiro turns his head toward him and leans in to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“Thanks.” He hums softly, feeling completely exhausted. Kuro nuzzles his nose against Shiro’s own as he drapes his arm over Shiro’s body, his hand coming to rest of Lance’s hip. Lance covers his hand with his own while the other strokes through Shiro’s hair softly.

“Anything for you.” Kuro hums, pressing another kiss to Shiro’s lips. Lance hums his agreement as he snuggles tighter into Shiro’s side and presses a kiss to his neck.

“We’re gonna have some real bad morning breath.” He notes. Kuro snorts and Shiro turns his head to him to glare at him.

“Way to ruin the mood, Lance.” Shiro deadpans. Lance hums and closes his eyes.

“Yeah, you’re welcome for the amazing head I give, that’s all good.” Lance shrugs. Shiro sighs and closes his eyes, moving his hand to find Lance and Kuro’s on Lance’s hip. He awkwardly slides his fingers amongst their own.

“As much as I don’t want to stroke your ego, you are really good at that,” Shiro admits.

“All the shit he talks his mouth _has_ to be good at other things,” Kuro says with a teasing smirk.

“Rude,” Lance grumbles as he glares over at the clone. Kuro sticks his tongue out before he actually settles down against Shiro’s side properly. Shiro relaxes into them, knowing that sleep will come easy.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
